Only You
by Ciperus Rotundus
Summary: "jika aku mati nanti,berjanjilah tetap lanjutkan hidupmu dan carilah orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu" This YeHae Fanfic...


Author:Ciperus Rotundus

Title:Only You

Pairing:YeHae (Yesung and Donghae)

Cast:-Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

-Lee Donghae

Support Cast: ~Cho Kyuhyun

~Lee Sungmin

Rated:T

Genre:Boys Love,Drama

Warning:ini fanfic **Boys Love** jadi disini Yesung is SEME! and Donghae is UKE! jika ada yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini,sebaiknya jangan diBACA!saya tidak mau ada bashing pairing oke! Saya sudah meWARNING ya bagi yang kagak suka YEHAE apalagi uke-HAE please jangan Bashing Pairing!

oh iya yang tulisan Bold itu artinya kayak falshback seperti ingatan Donghae gitu oke...

Disclaimer:fanfic ini murni dari fikiran saya para cast hanya milik Tuhan,keluarganya serta para fans

NO BASHING!

.

.

.

Lee Donghae menangis lelaki itu menangis,terdiam dan terduduk terus meratapi 'dia' kekasihnya yang dengan teganya meninggalkan ia seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

"**Hae~ah,coba lihat kearah sini,cha katakan hallo sayang"**

**Yesung terus membawa handycamnya sambil terus merekam apa saja yang dilakukan Lee Donghae kekasihnya.**

"**Hyung~...yak! singkirkan handycam itu dan berenti merekam"**

**Donghae terus berusaha menutupi arah fokus handycam yang dipegang Yesung.**

"**ayolah,sekali ini aku ingin merekam kekasihku yang sedang berusaha merusak barang-barang disekililingnya hehe~" Yesung tertawa riang hingga mata sipitnya tak terlihat seakan tenggelam.**

"**yak! Hyung kemari,kau mengejekku siapa suruh memberi barang-barang ini kalau tahu akhirnya akan rusak ditanganku"**

**Donghae berlari kearah Yesung dan...**

**HUP...**

**Handycam itu berhasil direbut...**

"**Cha~ Hyung,katakan kau mencintaiku" Donghae tersenyum sambil terus merekam.**

"**Aku Mencintaimu Donghae~ah" **

**.**

**.**

"kau bodoh! Aneh! Aku membencimu,kenapa...kenapa meninggalkanku" airmata itu terus mengalir pelan menelusuri pipi Donghae.

Mata indah yang selalu memikat itu kini seakan redup kehilangan cahanyanya,senyum manis yang selalu merekah dibibir tipis itu kini hanya bisa menggeram menahan rasa sesak dihatinya,menahan isakan kecil yang akan keluar dari bibir itu.

"kau berjanji akan selalu disisiku kan? Kau ingat tidak?"

Donghae terus terduduk diam,ia terlihat tersenyum getir dan terus saja berusaha berbicara mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya didepan kekasihnya.

"**aku bilang tidak! Kumohon jangan pergi,tinggallah disini tetap disisiku"lirih Donghae,sambil terus menatap tepat kearah mata Yesung,mata itu memancarkan sarat akan permohonan.**

"**tidak bisa sayang,aku harus pergi. Aku berjanji setelah aku pulang kerja sebisa mungkin cepat kembali kesini dan menemani menonton ke Bioskop,kau mau?"**

**Yesung memandang penunh kelembutan kearah Donghae,Jari-jari tanga kecil Yesung terus menggenggam erat kedua tangan Donghae.**

"**tidak...Hyung..."lirih Donghae.**

"**jangan egois Lee! Aku hanya pergi sebentar bukan pergi untuk selamanya!" sentak Yesung.**

**Yesung terdiam dan memeluk Donghae dengan erat mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.**

"**tidak..."lirih Donghae.**

"**Mianhe...sayang" Yesung mengecup penuh sayang dahi Donghae dan perlahan melepaskan tangan itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau pembohong! Aku sudah mengatakan jangan pergi tapi ternyata kau mengabaikan peringatanku bodoh!" Donghae menggeram marah,kuku jarinya memutih dan kepalan tangan itu mengepal dengan erat.

BUK...buk...

"kembalilah,bangunlah bodoh. Lihat aku katakan bahwa ini hanya lelucon anehmu hyung,kumohon bangun" teriak Donghae,lelehan airmata itu terus mengalir pelan membasahi pipinya.

"Hae~ah,jangan seperti ini,relakan Yesung hyung pergi. kau masih punya aku,Kyuhyun,Eunhyuk,Leeteuk dan teman-teman lainnya" ujar Sungmin sambil terus menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"kau tak tahu hyung! Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini,hiks tidak ada lagi orang yang seperti dia hyung hiks mengertilah..."lirih Donghae akhirnya isakan kecil itu lolos dari bibirnya,dan Sungmin hanya bisa menangis terdiam menatap kearah sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

"**kau akan pergi?"ucap Donghae.**

"**tentu sayang,hari ini aku akan pergi. Cha~ jangan menangis lagi oke,jangan dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan airmatamu ketika aku pergi,makanlah yang banyak dan jangan lupa selalu rindukan aku" Yesung terkekeh pelan dan menyentil pelan dahi Donghae.**

"**ouchh...yak! pabo! Ingat jangan lupa juga selalu mengingatku hmmm,aku berjanji tak akan menangis dan akan menunggu pulang" Donghae tersenyum tulus sambil terus menatap mata Yesung.**

**Chup...**

**Yesung mengecup pelan bibir Donghae dan berkata...**

"**saranghae..."**

"**Nado saranghae hyung"**

"**sayang,aku mencintaimu dan cintamu,wajahmu,senyumanmu bahkan lekukan tubuhmu akan selalu tersimpan didalam memoriku" kekeh Yesung.**

"**yak! Bodoh...pergi sana"**

**Donghae sekali lagi memeluk erat Yesung seakan ia enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

"hae~ah,berdirilah ayo kita pulang"ajak Sungmin.

"pulanglah hyung,nanti aku akan pulang sendiri"

"tapi...Hae~"

"ayolah Ming biarkan Donghae sendiri"bujuk Kyuhyun kekasih Lee Sungmin.

"tapi,Kyu...Donghae sedang~..."

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan perlahan menatap mata Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan akhirnya kini hanya tersisa Lee Donghae seorang yang terus terdiam.

**.**

**.**

"**Hyung,aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke stasiun"ucap Donghae.**

"**ya,baiklah ayo kita berangkat"**

**Yesung terus menggenggam erat tangan Donghae,hingga mereka tiba di stasiun.**

"**aku akan kembali sayang,jika nanti aku tak kembali kumohon jangan bersedih teruslah tersenyum dan melanjutkan hidupmu..oke?" ucap Yesung.**

"**aku yakin kau akan kembali,jangan katakan hal yang aneh lagi"Donghae terdiam dan meremas pelan tangan Yesung.**

"**cha~ hae~ah,aku pergi" Yesung tersenyum tulus dan melepas genggaman tangan Donghae.**

**Akhirnya kereta itu berjalan dengan perlahan dan Yesung terus menatap dibalik jendela kereta,terus menatap Donghae yang bediri terdiam melihatnya.**

**.**

**.**

"kumohon untuk yang terakhir kali bangunlah! Jangan bercanda"teriak Donghae

**Baru beberapa langkah Donghae berbalik akan segera pulang keluar dari stasiun tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dan orang-orang panik berteriak dan berlari keluar dengan cepat.**

"**tidak,Yesung~ah...yesung~ah" Donghae berlari terus berlari berusaha menerobos banyaknya orang-orang yang berusaha berlari menyelamatkan diri.**

"**tidak,katakan ini hanya mimpi,kumohon Tuhan..."gumam Donghae.**

**Disana terlihat gerbong kereta yag sudah tak berbentuk dengan banyak polisi yang ada ditempat kejadian,suara sirine ambulans dari luar stasiun terdengar riuh bersahutan.**

"**Tuan...maaf anda tidak bisa mendekati area ini,area ini berbahaya"ucap seorang petugas.**

"**tidak,izinkan aku lewat disana kekasihku berada kumohon selamatkan dia"teriak Donghae sambil berusaha menerobos barikade petugas yang berjaga.**

**Disana ratusan penumpang kereta terkampar dengan bersimbah darah dan terhimpit gerbong. Dan tiba-tiba seorang petugas berlari mengangkat seorang penumpang kereta yang begitu Donghae kenal,ya itu kekasihnya yang tengah terkulai lemas dan bersimbah darah.**

"**Yesung~ah...kau dengar ini aku,aku Donghaemu" Dongahe berlari menghampiri petugas yang membawa Yesung,Donghae terus menggenggam tangan Yesung yang berlumuran darah.**

"**hei...Yesung,hei bodoh lihat aku,tatap mataku sadarlah sayang" Donghae terus menggenggam tangan Yesung hingga kini mencapai kedalam ambulans.**

**Donghae tetap berada disisi Yesung menggenggam tangannya,berbicara kepada Yesung berharap kekasihnya itu sadar.**

"**jangan pergi,Hyung kau berjanjikan akan berjanjikan akan menemaniku menonton film?"**

**Donghae mengecup pelan dahi yang berlumuran darah itu,air matanya terus mengalir.**

"**Haaae~"lirih Yesung.**

**Kesadaran Yesung mulai berangsur pulih,Donghae terlihat tersenyum lirih sambil terus menggenggam tangan Yesung.**

"**Ya,Hyung...kau sadar,kumohon jangan banyak bicara,tetaplah sadar dan sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dirumah sakit"**

"**tidak...saayang,aak~uu uhuk..."darah pekat itu terus menerus keluar dari bibir Yesung.**

"**diamlah! Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja,kumohon"pinta Donghae.**

"**sayang...te~taplah tersenyum nde,mi~anhe jeongmal mianhe" Yesung terlihat terengah dan darah itu terus menerus keluar.**

**Hingga pada akhirnya genggaman tangan Yesung terlepas,Donghae terdiam sejenak pikirannya melayang,kekasihnya jangan bilang Yesungnya...**

"**tidak...Yesung~ah sadarlah,kumohon sadarlah,dengarkan aku...aku mencintaimu kumohon bangunlah,jika kau bangun aku berjanji tidak akan mengataimu bodoh lagi hiks kau orang yang pintar sayang,kumohon bangun tatap mataku,berikan aku pelukan hangatmu hiks...kumohon bangunlah" Donghae terus mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa Yesung.**

**Ya,kekasih Lee Donghae telah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya,meninggalkan Donghae dengan segala macam kenangan indah mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung~ah,berbahagilah disana dan tunggu aku disana"lirih Donghae.

Donghae perlahan bangun dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan area pemakaman tempat kekasihnya Kim Jong Woon tertidur dengan damai.

"**jika aku mati nanti,berjanjilah tetap lanjutkan hidupmu dan carilah orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu"ucap Yesung.**

"**kau orangnya hyung,aku bahagia denganmu dan kita akan selalu bersama hingga kematian memisahkan kita" ucap Donghae sambil membalas pelukan erat Yesung.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke saya bikin fanfic YeHae abal-abal lagi mana angst pula,maafkan saya yang bikin Yesung disini meninggal padahal kagak tega.

Oke,ditunggu reviewnya ya

Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
